Social Infection
Description Social Infection is the oldest Infection Group on Bungie.net. Social Infection will be relaunching end of June/July on our own website again at haloinfection.com Birth of Social Infection Social infection was born from a previous Infection group on Bungie.net. Hey You had started a Infection group around March-April of 2008 on his first account. It only lasted until about October then Hey You decided to delete it so he could manage his other groups(At the time he had been admin of 3 groups and moderated 5). Hey You has always been a Big Infection fan, that's all he played in Halo 3 Custom Games. So in Late November('08) He decided to start up a new Infection Group called Social infection. It became a big success in the Infection Community seeing as there weren't very much active,dedicated Infection Groups. First Incident Around Mid-2009 an admin of a smaller Infection group called ZLG called on the known Group Flood V2 to spam Social Infection Forums. The group was quickly locked down and the violators (including the admin of the other group) were perma-banned. SI leader Hey You and the admin of the other group resolved things. However a dedicated member of Social Infection made a bad move and went to spam the other groups forums. He was banned from the other group and given a time out from Social Infection. Talks for a shared Infection Website Talks between ZLG and Social Infection were had for a combined, Shared Infection website complete with news feed and forums were being discussed between the two group staff. Discussions were had, but ZLG pulled away. Nothing had happened with the shared site. The first launching of the Social Infection Website Plans were made and put into motion for a Social Infection website. The forum software was Vbulletin and had forums and a bunch of Features. However, Hey You pulled the plug on the site and it was scrapped. The Ups and Downs For the past year or so, Social Infection has had its up and downs. From brief Inactivity to Booming forums. Even at one point or another, it was being Considered deleting Social Infection all together. Later down the road, Hey You gave ownership to Frozensword (Now Currently Staff member). Hey You has since taken control back of Social Infection. 2nd attempt at Website At the very end of June, planning and work began on a new Social Infection website with custom themes and everything. The site was launched after three days of Constant work complete with tons of features to keep Si members busy. After a week or two, Hey You came back to see the site was gone. The site webmaster pulled the plug without warning and screwed over Social Infection. It turns out he was very untrustworthy. He has since ben banned from Social Infection. After the site went down, Hey You set in stone where Social Infection will be headed. New beginnings - Summer 2014 Social Infection will be relaunching at the end of June/beginning of July 2014 on their own website focused entirely on the Flood & Infection gametypes. Keep an eye our on Twitter & Facebook page for updates. Social Infection Staff :Administrator: * *heyyou9974 :Staff Members: *Frozensword Links *Social Infection BNet Group Home *Twitter Page *Social Infection Website